Through the Well
by Sacred Miko Hime
Summary: When a freak accident causes SG-1 to travel back to feudal Japan, they meet someone they never expected: a modern day schoolgirl who travels through time and her unusual friends. Stargate SG-1/Inuyasha crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I really shouldn't start any other stories while I have so many unfinished ones as it is, but this wouldn't leave my brain and I have managed to update a few of my stories since I last logged on.**

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!"

Alarm sirens blared, running in a persistent counter melody to the pounding feet throughout the base. General Hammond's words had signaled a complete lockdown of the base. No one would come in or out until the foothold situation was resolved.

This however, made little difference to SG-1 or the other airman currently fighting an enemy they couldn't see, all the while trying to prevent him from leaving through the open wormhole to God-knows-where in the galaxy with all their codes.

"Dammit Carter! How much longer?!"

Major Carter crouched in the corner of the gate room, studiously avoiding any and all weapons fire in an attempt to concentrate. She sat typing madly into her laptop, sequences and codes that would alter the naquadah generator to emit a pulse that would pull the Ashrak into their visible light spectrum.

"Now sir!"

She fired the generator up and a ghostly outline of an armored man two feet from Colonel O'Neil appeared. He flickered for an instant and turned back toward the gate, ignoring the countless bullets that were being fired at him.

"He appears to be wearing Kull armor O'Neil."

"No shit Sherlock!"

Colonel O'Neil frowned. If this guy got out…well, that just couldn't happen. Jack raced forward, tackling the man only a foot from the event horizon. They rolled toward the gate, each struggling to knock the other off. With a final heave, the Ashrak kicked Colonel O'Neil off of him and into the wormhole and followed two seconds later.

"Jack!"

"Sir!"

"O'Neil!"

"SG-1! You have a go! Get him back!"

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c raced through the wormhole an instant before it destabilized.

"Walter, turn that damn alarm off."

General Hammond sighed, rubbing his temples in an effort to ward off the coming migraine. An Ashrak, a Goa'uld assassin had just escaped with all their iris codes to deliver them to God-knows-which power hungry false god bent on their destruction.

"Get that gate address. SG teams 3, 4, and 5 report to the gate room."

Walter immediately pulled up the log of gate activity, scanning through the list for the most recent activation. When he found it, everything went black.

"What the hell just happened?!"

"The entire systems been shut down sir! It will take at least three hours to get them up and running again!"

"Damn it! Looks like SG-1 will have to do without backup this time."

Hammond stared at the gate, remembering all the times that SG-1 had succeeded when everyone else deemed them a lost cause. He would jus have to hope that this was another one of those times.

"God speed."

----

Daniel Jackson groaned, slowly returning to consciousness. The last thing he remembered was coming through the gate after Jack, falling, and something heavy landing on top of him before he'd blacked out.

Opening his eyes, Daniel Jackson peered around the dim lighting. Teal'c was sprawled on top of him, beginning his trek back to the waking world as well. The others were too.

Looking up, Daniel saw narrow dirt walls extending up towards a blue sky. That would explain the falling…but how did they get here in the first place?

"Where are we?"

Sam glanced around before standing up. The motion gave Daniel and Teal'c the needed room to maneuver to their feet as well.

"We appear to be in an old well."

"Thank you Teal'c. Now how about we get the hell get out of here."

The sounds of battle began escalating above their heads and dirt fell into their eyes when they looked up.

"Yeah, like how about now."

Daniel grabbed a hold of some vines that covered almost one entire side of the dry old well. After a few tries, he managed to crawl up and out into a clearing.

The first thing he noticed was the lack of any noticeable architecture other than the well, which implied a rather primitive society. Of course, that wasn't always the case, as with the Nox.

The second thing he noticed was Jack punching the air and then being thrown back into a tree ten feet away.

The third thing he noticed was being grabbed in a strangle hold that made him see stars.

The fourth thing he noticed was a brilliant pink light that engulfed him, showering him in a spray of ash when the pressure at his neck vanished.

Daniel fell to the ground, wheezing as he forced air back into his aching lungs. When his head finally stopped spinning, he looked up and froze.

Standing before them was what, for all intents and purposes, looked like a modern Japanese schoolgirl…with a glowing bow and arrows and a glare that rivaled Teal'c.

"Inuyasha, watch them for me would you?"

Daniel stared at her. She was speaking perfect modern day Japanese… rather than some ancient offshoot of the language like he expected. His attention was immediately drawn however, to the boy who stepped into the open a second later. He was a direct contrast to the girl. He was wearing clothes that looked like they came from the feudal era, a set of bright red hakamas and a giant sword. He had silver hair, golden eyes, and…dog ears??!

The girl was moving toward Jack. He immediately shifted his P-90 into firing position. Sam and Teal'c readied their weapons as well. The girl paused.

"Relax. I'm just going to treat your friend's wounds and then we can talk all right?"

It wasn't in Daniel's nature to be suspicious but there were just too many unanswered questions for him not to be. 

"How do we know you aren't just going to kill him and then set your friend on us?"

The girl looked at him with eyes that spoke of a wisdom beyond her years. She smiled.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me. After all, if I wanted you dead, I could have just let that guy finish you off, couldn't I?"

Daniel paused for a moment then lowered his weapon. Sam and Teal'c followed suit a moment later, still glaring suspiciously at the girl. Said girl immediately turned to Jack, turning him over and assessing his wounds with a practiced aye. She pulled a first aid kit out of a yellow backpack Daniel hadn't noticed before. It, like everything else about this girl, looked thoroughly modern, completely out of place with everything else in this strange world they had fallen into.

As soon as she finished wrapping Jack's wounds, she turned back toward the rest of

SG-1.

"So, mind explaining what the hell you're doing here?"

Daniel stood up straighter, trying to maintain some sense of order in this insane world.

"I'm Daniel Jackson. This is Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c. We're peaceful explorers from the planet Earth. We mean you no harm."

Daniel sighed when he noticed the girl staring at him like he as crazy.

"Earth. It's a planet in the Milky Way some thousands of light-years away. We came through the stargate."

The girl still didn't look like she thought they were sane.

"You know, stargate. Big round metal circle with lots of weird symbols, makes a big whooshing sound when it's turned on? People go through it?"

The girl was still wearing a blank expression on her face.

"This could be a problem."

"Yes, it could. For one thing, you're still on Earth. Now, would you mind explaining what the hell the American military is doing 500 years in the past?"

Daniel's jaw dropped. There was no way he had heard that right. Sure, they had traveled back in time but never to Japan and certainly never to a place that didn't have a stargate!

Sam and Teal'c looked expectantly between Daniel and the girl.

"Daniel, what did she say?"

Daniel shook his head.

"She just asked me what the hell the American military was doing in the feudal era. According to her, we're on Earth, 500 years in the past and they don't have a stargate."

"That's impossible! There's just no way that we could have traveled back to Japan's past. That would imply that we not only went by the sun at the exact moment of a solar flare AND that a huge wave of energy must have knocked us off course into Japan which is impossible if they don't have a stargate!"

"But we do have the well."

Major Carter glanced at the girl. She had just spoken English and lowered her weapon.

"What does that have to do with anything? And how can you speak English?"

"It was one of the few classes I excelled in before this all happened. Now, I'm sure you have lots of questions so please, come with me."

Daniel stared at the girl who continued to surprise him. She whispered something he didn't catch in rapid Japanese to the boy with dog ears who immediately began to protest. She whispered something else and he instantly stopped, though reluctantly.

"Now, like I said. Please follow me."

Shrugging his shoulders, Daniel followed the girl onto a well-worn path. Sam and Teal'c joined him after a moment carrying Jack.

----

After settling in to a primitive hut, SG-1 ate a bowl of hearty stew prepared by an elderly priestess. Jack had woken up about halfway through the trek and demanded to be let down. After a hurried conference, he agreed to sit in on the conversation.

The girl finished her meal quickly and sat staring at them for a second.

"I'm sorry about earlier but I couldn't be sure you weren't a threat. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

Daniel finished eating second, pondering why that name seemed so familiar. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c finished sometime later. Jack fidgeted for a moment before speaking up, ignoring the other occupants of the room for the moment.

"So how the hell are we going to contact General Hammond if this place has no stargate? Actually scratch that. How the hell are we going to get _home _if this place doesn't have a stargate?"

"Well, contacting this General Hammond shouldn't be a problem. Does he have a phone number?"

Jack stared at the girl like she had horns sprouting from her neck and Daniel cleared his throat.

"Kagome, how do you know what a phone is? On that note, how do you know we're from 500 years in the future?"

Kagome glanced at them for a moment before she burst out laughing. Her giggles continued for a solid five minutes before she managed to control them.

"I'm sorry. Just, I never in my widest dreams thought I would have to explain this to someone. If coming out of the well with no clue where you were wasn't hint enough, your clothes and weapons sure did the trick."

Daniel looked sheepishly down at his military uniform and P-90. She had a point. Modern American military personnel didn't exactly fit into feudal Japan.

"But how'd _you _know? How come you didn't just run away screaming demon like half the cultures we've run into or bow down and grovel like the other half."

Ah, Jack. Always blunt to a fault.

Kagome's face took on a funny expression before she grinned and shrugged delicate shoulders.

"I know…because I'm from the future too."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack blinked, stared at Kagome, and blinked again.

"What the hell?!"

Kagome smiled widely, obviously highly amused by the odd situation.

"I'm from the future too. Tokyo, to be exact."

"…and we should believe you…why?"

Kagome sighed before beginning a long speech. Daniel's jaw dropped further the longer she spoke.

"In some time, Japan will go through a period known later as the Meiji Revolution. After that, Japan will take the side of the allies in the First World War. In World War II, Japanese bombers attack Pearl Harbor, forcing America to enter the war. An atomic bomb is dropped on both Hiroshima and Nagasaki, thank you very much for that by the way. We've been to the moon in giant rockets. There are jets, automobiles, television, radio, phones, microwave popcorn, instant ramen…"

"Okay! We get the idea!"

Daniel gaped at the young girl. She obviously wasn't lying…so how did she get here?

"How-?

Kagome held up her hand, cutting off the question. She smiled.

"It will be easier if I just show you."

Kagome stood in one graceful movement, quickly steeping outside. Grumbling loudly, dog-boy followed her.

SG-1 stared at the open door for a few moments before following the odd girl and her companion. As they walked, they slowly realized that they were going back to the old well.

Sure enough, not two seconds later, they reached the clearing where Kagome had destroyed the Ashrak. Kagome sat on the lip of the well and stared at them. Jack coughed not so politely.

"So…what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

Kagome smiled and patted the worn wood of the well.

"This. This well is how I travel through time and how I assume you got here."

Jack scoffed. Daniel frowned at the man's attitude. Granted, they weren't exactly in the best of situations but this girl hadn't done anything to deserve his attitude. Kagome merely grinned.

"Is that really so unbelievable? Did you not wake up in the well after going through your Stargate?"

Jack frowned, scowling fiercely. Jack spoke up.

"You could have drug us after we landed through your Stargate and had your friend drop us down the well and then staged the Ashrak attack in order to lull us into a false sense of security before some Goa'uld pops up and possesses us."

Daniel frowned. While he highly doubted Jack's theory, stranger things had happened. Nothing was out of the range of possibilities.

Kagome's eyes flashed in suppressed fury for an instant before she spoke, her voice tight with barely restrained emotion.

"First off, I have no idea what the hell a Goa'uld is. Secondly, I would never ever allow nor help one being possess another. It is cruel and painful and…"

The girl broke off, staring at the ground. Inuyasha growled from the other side of the well, glaring at SG-1.

Daniel and Jack fidgeted. Teal'c was as unemotional as ever. Sam sighed and sat down beside the trembling girl.

"You sound as though you speak from experience."

Kagome looked up in surprise. She had not expected the blonde woman to make that connection. She nodded.

"Yes. I have been possessed many times."

Daniel stared at her, shocked. If that was true, then…

"How did you break free?"

Kagome glanced at the suddenly excited man, puzzled by the rising surge of hope she felt budding through his entire aura.

"It's complicated. Why?"

Daniel shifted his weight from foot to foot eagerly, though some of the hope in his eyes dimmed a little.

"My wife was possessed by a Goa'uld. If we can find out how you were freed, maybe we can free her."

Kagome's eyes softened considerably.

"I will do what I can to help you but first, we must get you back home. In the meantime, can you give me General Hammond's phone number? "

Sam shrugged and pulled out a scrap of paper and wrote down a series of numbers. Kagome grinned and tucked the paper into her backpack before stepping onto the lip of the well.

Daniel smiled at the girl. Jack looked around irritably.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just jump in?"

Kagome grinned, nodding.

"Yep, but since you seem to be so paranoid about everything, I'll go first. Just give me an hour to find some proof, kay?"

Kagome stepped backwards and slipped into the chasm below. SG-1 rushed forward, fully expecting to see her lying with a broken keg at the bottom. Instead they saw a blue flash and then an empty hole.

Jack stared down the hole, a blank expression on his face.

"So now what?"

Teal'c shrugged his broad shoulders, his dark eyes unreadable.

"Now we wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. I am so sorry this story kind of died for a while. I just…lost my inspiration. But don't worry, it's back so you should get more updates more often now. Thank you all for your patience. **

General Hammond was ready to shoot someone, damn the consequences.

It had been over two days since SG-1 had disappeared pursuing the Ashrak. They had managed to turn the system back on but as of yet, they had had no luck locating SG-1 through either the computer or physical searches through likely planets. None of their allies among the Tokra knew anything either…or they simply refused to tell. Since Jacob could not be contacted, there was no way to know for sure.

He sat heavily at his desk, staring blankly at an enormous stack of paperwork pushed to the side that needed his attention. The higher-ups were riding his back results he couldn't promise and the lower-downs were looking to him for reassurance he couldn't give. If he'd still had any hair, he would have pulled it all out by now.

The ringing phone momentarily startled him. Dreading another interrogation as to his lack of progress, he picked up the receiver and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"**Hey!** You better not have transferred me to some other know-nothing idiot who refuses to speak plain English!"

General Hammond pulled the phone away from his ringing ear, staring at it in obvious confusion. Normally he was the one yelling into the phone, not the other way around. He gingerly put the phone back to his ear.

"Hello? Hello? You people better not have hung up on me again! I swear, if this wasn't a life or death situation. I would've…"

"Ma'am? May I help you?"

The woman on the other side of the phone line paused momentarily. Hammond waited, curious as to whom this was. She didn't sound like any of the normal callers.

"Well, I certainly hope _you_ can. I've probably spoken to half the US government in an attempt to reach a General Hammond. Can you please cut the bureaucratic bull and just transfer me to his number?"

General Hammond chuckled. The woman did not take that response very well.

"Excuse me? Just what is so funny?!"

Hammond smiled. This wasn't exactly what he had expected might brighten his day but at this point, he would take whatever he could get.

"I apologize Miss…"

"Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

Hammond's eyebrow's rose. What was a Japanese woman attempting to contact him for? Well, only one way to find out.

"I apologize, Miss Higurashi. _I _am General Hammond."

A distinct crash followed by several muffled curses sounded on the other side. Hammond leaned back, vaguely wondering just what on earth was going on.

"I'm so sorry General Hammond! I've just been trying to get a hold of you for two days straight and no one seems to want to cooperate with me. I thought you were just another…"

"That's quite all right Miss Higurashi. I've gotten pretty fed up with all the red tape myself at times. Now, would you mind telling me exactly why you have been trying to get in touch with me?"

"Sure. I know where SG-1 is."

One very loud crash and several even louder curses later, General Hammond was gripping the phone so hard his knuckles were white. Walter ran in moments later, chest heaving. Hammond gestured for absolute silence and turned his attention back to the phone. He silently pressed speakerphone.

"Miss Higurashi, where is SG-1?"

Hammond could hear shuffling in the background. She appeared reluctant to speak. His patience however, was beginning to waver.

"Miss Higurashi…"

"Sorry General Hammond. I'm just not sure you'll believe me."

Hammond laughed bitterly. He may not be a Samantha Carter but he had seen his fair share of strange events during his stay in the Stargate program.

"Try me."

"SG-1 is here in Japan, Tokyo to be more precise."

Hammond nodded, pleased with this turn of events. How the hell SG-1 ended up in Japan was to be questioned, but he would take what he could get. Walter was about to step out when Kagome spoke once more.

"Umm…General Hammond?"

Hammond paused momentarily.

"Yes, Miss Higurashi?"

"They're here…but they're stuck 500 years in the past."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SO sorry this has taken me so long to update. It's been a combination of writer's block, sheer lack of time, and job. However, I wrote an extra-long chapter so I hop this at least partially makes up for my tardiness. **

Kagome paced the living room nervously, her nerves frayed almost to the breaking point. The instant she had told Hammond about the whole "stuck-500-years-in-the-past" little tidbit, he had immediately informed her to expect company. Apparently the United States and the Japanese government had an agreement about this Stargate program. The idea that her government was involved in something of this magnitude without any of the general public knowing about it shocked her…but then again, she was traveling to the feudal era through a well in her yard.

So, the American military was going to be showing up any time now. There would probably be questions and lie detector tests and whatever else they could come up with before they finally figured out she wasn't some deranged psychopath who somehow got a hold a top-secret Intel or worse yet, a Goa'uld. She still didn't quite understand how that worked out but what she did know sounded pretty gruesome.

Kagome anxiously tugged on the hem of her blouse. Her mother had insisted she dress formally for the encounter so she was stuck in a blue silk blouse and gray slacks. She still wore her school shoes. After all, she knew the shoe's limitations very well; she could run in them if she had to.

_Ding. Dong. _

Kagome jumped, her shot nerves skyrocketing. She raced toward the door to see her mother chatting unconcerned with a tall, bald man dressed in US Army gear. She assumed this was General Hammond. Kagome smiled; his aura was calming, kind. There was another man with him, young and handsome. His aura was somewhat more confusing. There almost seemed to be two but they were so intertwined it was difficult to tell.

When Kagome's mother gestured toward the table, General Hammond held up his hands, kindly declining the offer of a meal. When his eyes caught sight of Kagome, they widened considerably before taking on a thoughtful expression. Clearly he hadn't expected her to be quite so young. So what? She had seen girls younger than herself in the feudal era raising families and working to support them. People rise to the occasion when it calls them. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward.

"Hello General Hammond. I'm Kagome."

She bowed politely, shaking his hand when he put it forward. His palms were warm and calloused. He had worked hard during his life and it had obviously brought him far. Kagome smiled at the other man, bowing once again. She was slightly surprised when he bowed in return. He certainly didn't look Japanese and most other cultures did not think highly upon the practice. She smiled at him.

"If you gentlemen would please follow me, I will show you to the well."

Kagome's mother smiled nervously as the two men followed her daughter to the well house. Yet, Kagome was a wise girl and if she trusted them then she would rely on her daughter's judgments. After all, Kagome had seen far more of the supernatural than she ever would.

Kagome stopped at the door, suddenly worried. Her mind was racing with untold possibilities, none of them good.

"Umm, General Hammond?"

The general smiled at the girl reassuringly. She faltered, fidgeting with her gray slacks.

"Does my government know anything about this? Will they…will they stop me from going back again? Because I have to go back! I have my own mission to complete and if I can't than I don't know what I'll do and…and…"

General Hammond patted the girl's arm. She jumped and looked at him nervously.

"Relax. All they know as of yet is that SG-1 is somewhere in Japan…and it will stay that way provided you are telling the truth."

Kagome brightened instantly, her fears alleviated for the moment. She turned toward the doors, pulling them wide open. General Hammond gaped at the interior of the small shed. It was oddly…plain. There was very little within the wooden structure except for a small, rough well with a ladder sticking out of it. The floor was scuffed; there was a well-worn trail running from the well to the door. All-in-all, nothing out of the ordinary.

"So, I take it this is the well?"

General Hammond asked curiously. It didn't look like any sort of technology that they had ever encountered before. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I know it doesn't look like much General…but it works either way. Besides- hey, what are you doing?"

The odd man who felt like two was scanning the well with some kind of device she had never seen before. She was about to ask him to step away when he returned to Hammond's side.

"It does not appear to be Goa'uld technology. It is not from the Ancients or the Asgard either."

Kagome stared at him for a moment before curiosity and indignation overcame her nervousness.

"I'm sorry, the who? Daniel explained who the Goa'uld are but who are the As-asgor…who are you?"

The man smiled before bowing once more.

"I apologize. My name is Martouf. I am of the Tok'ra."

Kagome sat down abruptly on the edge of the well, holding her head. This whole situation was becoming more and more complicated and it was starting to give her a migraine. She could barely pass high school math and was now dealing with astrophysics and wormholes and aliens and who knew what else before her day was done. She sighed, promising herself she'd down some Tylenol within the hour. She looked back up at the man who had called himself Martouf but before she could reply, General Hammond spoke up.

"I know this must be a lot to take in Miss Higurashi but can you please tell us exactly what happened."

Kagome glanced back and forth between the two men before gesturing to at the steps.

"You two might want to sit down. This could take a while."

Neither man moved. Kagome started to speak when Martouf suddenly moved forward. He held up a small device.

"Would you mind allowing us to use this? I believe you would call it a lie detector."

Kagome looked at the device warily. It certainly didn't look like any lie detector she had ever seen…but she couldn't sense any animosity from either man and this was probably the only way they would believe her.

"Umm…okay."

"This may hurt a little."

Martouf placed the object on her temple. In an instant, it had snapped on and lodged there.

"Ouch! You weren't kidding."

Martouf shrugged.

"I apologize. It is necessary."

"Ok…um, let's see. We had been searching for jewel shards for about a week. I had a major math test coming up so I had Inuyasha bring me back to the well. We had gotten back to the village when we heard fighting and came over to investigate. We saw some guy in a military uniform fighting some other guy who was somehow invisible. The invisible guy knocked Jack into a tree and he lost consciousness. The rest of SG-1 came climbing out of the well just in time for the invisible guy to grab Daniel in a chokehold. I couldn't let him die so I shot the…Ashrak? Is that what you call them? Well, now that he was dead-"

"Pardon me, but do you mean to say you killed an Ashrak warrior alone? With one blow?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. She shrugged at General Hammond, barely suppressing a giggle at his expression.

"Well, with one arrow yes. I'm not as weak as I look. May I continue?'

Ignoring the disbelieving looks the two men were currently exchanging, she began her tale again.

"Anyway, I looked over Jack while the rest of SG-1 tried to figure out where the hell they had landed. Once I figured out they were American, I told them they were stuck in Japan's past. They didn't really believe me so I brought them to Kaede's village. Kaede is an old miko we stay with. She was…well, is, Kikyo's younger sister. Kikyo was this other…never mind. That's not really important. We got to the village and I finished bandaging Jack's head. Once he regained consciousness, I brought them all back to the well. I figured they wouldn't go near the thing until I proved to them I wasn't a Goa'uld so I came back and grabbed some stuff I thought might prove to them that I was from earth."

Kagome gestured to the yellow backpack that had been shoved by the wall. It was overflowing with textbooks, newspapers, random DVD's, and other assorted teenage paraphernalia.

"After a huge heated debate, I finally convinced them that I wasn't an evil creature bent on their destruction (or at least convinced Daniel), so we figured it would be best to try to get them home. The tall guy, Teal'c decided to try first. He jumped in the well but nothing happened. Daniel thought it might be because he's a Jaffa and some stuff just doesn't work for them so he tried next. It didn't work for him. Jack or Sam either. Nothing worked. Jack voted that they return to the village. He gave me a number I could reach you through when I came back. Well, you know how smoothly that went."

General Hammond rolled his eyes, suppressing a chuckle. Martouf glanced at the elder man, smiling himself. Kagome smiled as well. So far, the encounter was going a lot smoother than she had thought it would. Then, Martouf glanced back at her, his eyes glowing an eerie yellow.

"How does this technology function, Miss Kagome?"

"EEK!"

Kagome stood abruptly, backing away from the man. What the hell? His voice had grown oddly deep and he now possessed a strong demonic aura. How had she missed it? The back of her knees hit the side of the well and she looked into the depths, quickly calculating how long it would take her to leap in and make her escape if need be.

"You're a Goa'uld, aren't you?"

Martouf shrugged.

"I am Tok'ra. We are not Goa'uld."

Kagome glanced between the two men, confused. She couldn't sense any animosity from them but oh kami, now her head really hurt.

"What's the difference?"

"Goa'uld forcibly take host. The Tok'ra live in peace with their hosts. We are partners. I am Lantash."

"Wonderful…well, as long as you don't pull a Suikotsu, I suppose that's all…eep!"

Kagome had sat on the edge of the well but had lost her balance, tumbling backward. General Hammond and Lantash rushed forward just in time to see a blue light engulf the falling miko before she vanished. They glanced at each other curiously before staring back into the well.

"How strange."

**[Snicker] I can just see Kagome doing that, can't you? Please review, even if it's just to yell at me for how long I've taken. **


	5. Chapter 5

"How strange. I am still unable to determine the origin of this piece of technology."

General Hammond smiled at the Lantash from his perch on the shrine steps. It was not often that something was able to stump the Tok'ra and it was a pleasant twist to see it happening. The man had been scanning the old well with nearly every piece of technology Hammond had ever seen and some he hadn't and he'd yet to reach a conclusive analysis.

"Well, there are some things in this universe none of us are meant to understand."

Lantash raised a single eyebrow, clearly believing that this was not one of those things. He turned back toward the small handheld, his eyes suddenly growing very wide.

"What's going on?"

Hammond strode forward, his curiosity piqued by the flashing lights that had just appeared on the machine.

"The well is emitting an enormous amount of energy. I'm detecting gamma, beta, and alpha wave omissions as well as a high concentration of temporal particles. However, I am still not detecting any form of technological workings nor am I detecting a wormhole."

Both Hammond and Lantash stepped back when the well suddenly emitted a flash of blue light. The flashing lights began to go crazy before suddenly disappearing as quickly as they had appeared. The Tok'ra and General Hammond moved forward slowly, glancing down into the well. However, they were forced to jump back when a flash of red and silver leaped from the bottom to brush by them. The blur materialized into a young man in bright red hakamas and silver hair with dog ears (?) perched on his head. Said man immediately turned to them and, growling, pulled out a massive sword which they found pointed right at them.

"Inuysha! Don't make me say 'it'! I told you not to attack anyone!"

Hammond and Lantash glanced behind them to see Kagome pulling an enormous yellow backpack from the well. She turned to them and smiled.

"Well gentlemen, shall we retire to the house?"


End file.
